


[podfic] we are not funeral homes

by pprfaith, reena_jenkins



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Norse Mythology, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Identities, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Death, F/M, Norse Myths & Legends, Podfic, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Tony and Pepper: the original Loki and Sigyn"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] we are not funeral homes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [we are not funeral homes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/11181) by pprfaith. 



  
**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/) **reena_jenkins**  
  
**Warnings:** gore, death, Norse mythology.

 **Length:**  00:10:36  
  
**Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3  **[right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28AVG%29%20_we%20are%20not%20funeral%20homes_.mp3) ** (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) **paraka** , for hosting me!)

 


End file.
